


and the rest is silence

by Accidie



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, Gen, Short, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accidie/pseuds/Accidie
Summary: It's the middle of the night, and Foggy is awakened by a call from Matt.





	and the rest is silence

The shrill noise of his phone wakes him up, and he almost gets a heart attack when he sees who it’s from.

Matt.

_Shit shit shit shit_

He’s up on his legs in a second and his hands are shaking so much that he struggles to swipe right, it takes quite a time of fumbling before he finally manages to answer the call.

  
“Matt? What’s wrong? Are you hurt? Do you need me to come over shit I told you not to go out as Daredevil until you were fully healed why couldn’t you fucking listen to me for once-”  
  
“I just wanted to hear your voice”, Matt interrupts. “I-… I couldn’t sleep and I just wanted to hear your voice.”  
  
Jesus fucking Christ.  
  
“You woke me up because you wanted to hear my voice?”

Matt doesn’t answer, and that just makes Foggy angry.

“Matt, you can’t just call me in the middle of the night like this!” Foggy snaps. “Not unless it’s some fucking emergency, and even that is stretching it.”

“I miss you”, Matt confesses and Foggy can feel his anger disappearing in a heartbeat. Now he’s just annoyed, and tired.  
  
“We see each other tomorrow, remember?”  
  
Matt stays silent.

“Matt, it’s really, really late. Can we talk about this tomorrow?”

  
“Talk to me, Foggy, please. Until I sleep.”

Foggy sighs. He really doesn’t have time for this.

“Please, Foggy?”

“What do you want me to talk about?” Foggy finally says, and he can hear Matt’s breath of relief over the phone.  
  
“Anything.”  
  
And Foggy begins to speak. About his case, about the other case just that week, about Marci’s new pet, a white rabbit who always bites him when Foggy tries to pet her, about Bigfoot and a crazy theory he read online. He talks about everything he can think of until he’s run out of ideas and is so tired that he probably will faint at any minute. 

“It’s getting really late,” he says, “I really, really should sleep.”  
  
“It’s okay,” Matt answers. “Thank you so much Foggy. For everything.”

“And we will see each other in the morning, yeah?” Foggy says.  
  
“Yes, Foggy. I’ll see you in the morning,” Matt says, and his voice is so soft that Foggy almost can’t hear him over the phone.  
  
Matt stays silent for a while, and Foggy almost considers hanging up before he hears Matt take a deep breath. “Foggy?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“You are my best friend.”

“...You are my best friend too, Matt.” 

“I think I’m going to sleep now”, Matt says, and it’s with a calmness he never once before heard in Matt’s voice, and he really does sound tired now.  
  
Something sets in his stomach, a feeling he can’t really explain. He’s wide awake now.  
  
“Yeah, you do that.” Foggy says. “Goodnight, Matt.”   
  
Silence greets him.  
  
“Matt?”

...  
  
“Matt?” 


End file.
